The Monado-Boy and the selfish goddess
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Since Shulk was accepted for the new Smash Bros. a creatian guest caught his eye- Shereena, the Goddess of Darkness. Actually he's supposed to hate her, but can't. Why? Because he fell for her. For the most awful goddess, no, person in the univers.


Remind please: I never played Xenoblade Chronicles and also not familiar with it. I'm just familiar with Shulk because of Smash Bros. It could be that he acts OOC. If that's the case, I'm sorry.

I don't own Super Smash Bros. and any of the characters... Except for Shereena.

* * *

"Prepare to die!", she screamed and swang her halberd in front of Shulk's face. This was one of her taunts and mostly used it when she got the Smash-ball. She sounded a bit crazy, but for Shulk it sounded cute. That was music for his ears, but didn't understand why. She was crazy. She was selfish. She didn't care about others... Wait, she does. She cares about her servant like her own son, espacilly in the past, that's what the black angel told him about her... About Shereena, the Goddess of Darkness. Even if it's like that she doesn't seem to be like this in front of Shulk- She ignored him sometimes, teased him with "mean" pranks and also doesn't know his name. He neve rheard "Shulk" out of her mouth. Always "Monado-Boy". Always! They also argue a lot. More than Little Mac and Mega Man do.  
But then why, why he fell for Shereena? Why? That's not normal. He's supposed to hate her. Why Shereena out of all people? He can't understand himself.  
"Viridi!", Shereena yelled. "Alright!", Viridi replied. She jumped to the side of the stage Gaur Plain in the final destination from. Reset Bombs fell down and exploded when contacting with the ground. There was no way to doughe them. A little bit later she activated her:"Camel-Overbost" and gave the final shot. Since Shulk had over 200% it was clear that it becomes an 100% K.O. And it was.  
After Shulk was knocked out the narrator said:"Game set!" Shereena got ready for her winning pose where she activated the flames under her feets, made some tricks with her halberd and said:"Sadly that our date was too short." While this she had a little grin on her face.  
The Smash was over. He lost against Shereena-Again. Just because he can't concentrate. He can't hurt her. He never could. Damn, just because je had feelings for her. Out of all people! He knows that he can do better. Why this dang feeling has to make it complicated?  
Sometimes he really wishes that you can choose your love. Then he would choose the female Robin, the countpartner of his best friend. She was kind, cheerful and at least she knew his name! Also she had a huge crush on him. That would be an epic win... But no!  
Shulk came out of the door. He didn't look very happy. "I blamed myself", he tought while closing the door behinde him. The first he saw was the Goddess of Darkness sorounded by the villians-Bowser, Ganondorf, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. All praised her for being strong... Even when she wasn't an offical smasher. Well, she never lost a Smash. She even won against Rosalina, Diddy Kong, Shiek, Zero Suit Samus and Sonic, the Top 5 of Smash right now. That's why the villians have respect of her. She was strong, too strong.  
Shereena laughed and smiled about the compliments. She does that every time. And that's the only time she looked really cute. But at other times? Never!  
"Well, it was nothing", she said. "The Monado-Boy is an easy deal. Don't praise me for thar." "Easy? Never! He beats me every time!", Bowser said. "You know you're an amazing villian!" '  
"Just because I rule the darkness and the Underwolrd doesn't mean I'm a villian."  
"But you want to kill Palutena, right?"  
"Does that count to be a villian?"  
"Yes, it counts. You want to destroy the light. And someone who rules the darkness actually is evil, I can tell", Ganondorf added. "If you say so", Shereena responded.  
Shulk just looked. What's wrong with her? Not the direct-selfish manner? Not saying:"No wonder, I always win."  
"Well, but I wish Sh... Monado-Boy would do better", she said. "I know he can do better. I saw him fighting. He can be hard." Shulk just starred. Just because Shereena was there. He just had an eye for her right now. He noticed that he turned a bit red when she laughed and smiled. He thinks she's cute, but is he allowed to think that? Maybe, maybe not. He wasn't sure. And... Did she made a compliment when she said he can be strong? How does she mean it?  
"Hey Shulk! Are you listening?", someone yelled. Shulk awoke and turned around. "Don't ignore me", female Robin said. "Don't ignore me! I hate it if you do." "Did I really... Sorry. I was just thinking about something", Shulk responded.  
"About what?"  
"Well... Er... About... My lose, yeah. My lose."  
"Why? You always lose against Shereena. Everyone does. Nobody will laugh at you."  
"Do you think so?", Shulk asked. The female Robin nodded. "And I think you did a great job against her", she said. "Shereena isn't so eas, I can tell. I lost more times than you. I can't even beat one stock out of her, but you can."  
"Really? If you say so."  
But Shulk passed out again because he saw that Shereena left. Today she acts strange.  
**First:** She wasn't too harsh to him today, let herself kick out one time.  
**Second:** She didn't show herself off after the Smash, also made a compliment... Maybe it was, he wasn't sure.  
**Third:** The whole day, even before the Smash, she let im in peace. No pranks, no arguments, no shwoing off.

After a little while Shulk also left the room. He acted strange... Again and again. Always when Shereena was around. Maybe Robin's countpartner caught him? Maybe she found it out. Then she probably would hate him. Even as a friend. She would tell everyone and they would say:"Get off, you have no chance. She's a goddess."  
"I shouldn't worry about that. I want to know why the goddess acted strange today!", he said. "I should ask her bigger sister, she maybe knows it.!  
"Dare you to ask Palutena!", a female voice yelled. "And also you have to say. You're acting more strange Shulk!" Shulk gluped. What the...  
He turned around and asked:"You know my name Shereena?"  
"Urgh... Of course I do idiot! I know the name of everyone. Did you really tought I'm not familiar with your name?"  
"Yes. When you always call me'Monado-Boy'! How should I know?", he yelled at her. "That's the first time I hear MY name out of YOUR mouth!" "Oh, now I understand", Shereena said in a calm voice. "You actually don't know how many times I said your name. I think it's the one which comes out of my mouth at least ten times per day."  
"You can be a big liar, I know that."  
"But I don't lie Shulk. Ask Dark Pit, my servant. He can state it."  
"Fine... I belive you. So, what do you want from me?", he asked in an annoyed voice. "I wanted to answer your question", she answerd. "But not in the hallway. We go outside."  
"But it's already dark outside. And what's so important to tell me in privarcity?"  
"You will see."  
Without his promission she took his hand and went outside to the garden. The moon was already shining down. It was so bright there was at least some light.  
"What are we doing here?", Shulk asked. No replie. "Are you waiting for something?", he asked. No replie. "Fine, if you don't want to talk, I'll go", he said truning around and ready to go. But then it happened. Shereena grabbed his hand, turned him around again, pulled him down so that they eyes contacted and also the lips. THe Goddess of Darkness had her eyes closed while SHulk had his wide open. Why is she doing this?  
He knew that could never be a prank. For that it was to passionate.  
After a few seconds she broke up. Shulk blushed a lot. His heart was beating fast, very fast. The dream... Something what he actually dreamed about... It became true. But why?  
"Are you the real Shereena?", he asked suprised. She nodded. "But why..." "You really don't notice dummy?", she asked calm and smiled at him. "I enjoy talking to you, even when we're just arguing. The pranks are my way of teasing because I like your reaction. Do you know what I want to say?" He shook his head.  
"All men are the same when it goes about feelings", she said. "Short answer... I love you Shulk." The Monado-Boy starred... What did she just say? Is this real? No,m this has to be a dream! He's sleeping again!  
Shulk slapped his face a few times. Shereena looked confused at him. "What are you doing?", she asked. "This is a dream... Just a dream", he wispered.  
"Then use your vision powers for finding out."  
"I don't need them! I already see myself waking up on the ground!"  
"It's not a dream idiot! It's real, so stop slapping your face!", she yelled. "I really mean it!" And on command Shulk stopped. "Well, guess you're right", he said. "But I tought someone like you, a ruler of darkness, doesn't have any feelings. At least not romantical." "What... You really tought that just because I rule the darkness? THen you're wrong Shulky."  
"We're not even a couple and you give me a nickname?"  
"What? Isn't that alright?"  
"Err... Well... I never agreed with it!"  
"With what? Being a couple or the nickname?"  
"Both!", Shulk replied. "Well, then answer me now. Do you want to go out with me?", Shereena asked. "And do you agree with this nickname?"  
"Do I have to answer right now?"  
She nodded. "Just tell me what's in your mind", she said. "You don't have to lie. If you hate me I'm allright with that. I respect that." "No... I don't hate you", he muttered. "I actually feel the same as you."  
""What did you say? I didn't understand that!"  
"I said that I fell the same as you Shereena! I also love you!", Shulk said a bit too loud, "I acted like I hate you because I tought you did. Also I can't understand myself falling for someone like you. You're crazy. You're selfish. You treated me like shit at the beginning. But still I couldn't help but fall for you."  
But then he stopped and looked shocked. What did he just say? Did he... Confess? Yes he did, but actually noticed at the end.  
Shereena blushed a little. "Do you... Do you re-really m-mean it?", she asked nervously. The monado-user nodded. "Yeah... But actually I didn't want to confess", he explained.  
"No. It... It's allright. So... If... If it's allright... um..."  
"Being a couple? Are you serious?"  
"You don't have to give your promesssion! I can also be alone and forget my feelings!"  
Shereena wanted to do. "No, don't leave now!", Shulk said, grabbed her hand and pressed her body against his and hugged her. "I never said that I didn't want", Shulk wispered. "I actually want. Is it allright with you?"  
Shereena was suprised. She also really looked like it.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, I'm just thinking a bit. More... Suprised right now."  
"I know, I can see that on your face. So, are we a couple now?"  
Shereena nodded. "I guess we are", she agreed in a calm voice and had a samll, warm smile in her face. She hugged him back.  
"Now you're mine Monado-Boy."  
"Hey! My name is Shulk!"


End file.
